Opposites Attract
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: Unexpected, completely opposite. Their differences couldn't have been more noticable. And yet . . . the love was there.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!!**

**A/N: So this is a new story, with Draco Malfoy. I've written so many stories so far, I've lost count, but I hope you guys like them. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Oh, and please, just go along with it. Don't leave me any messages about how this didn't happen or that didn't happen. I'm not going along with the seventh book and in my world, it happened. So there. Anyway, please enjoy. Sorry it's short but the next couple of chapters will be longer.**

* * *

I couldn't believe we'd won.

After four years of fighting, we'd won.

I thought for sure that that stupid Potter and his stupid friends would win this war.

But here I was, standing on the porch of Malfoy Manor while Potter and his friends sat in the Malfoy dungeons below.

Things had looked for me. I had risen, almost drastically in my four years as a Death Eater, to Voldemort's right hand man, while my father, angrily, dropped down to a much lower status. I did what I want now. Voldemort came to me when he needed advice.

Me, a twenty-one year old kid.

"Mister Malfoy, sir?" I turned as a man approached a sneer on his face. He couldn't stand the fact that he had to call me sir. Too bad. That fact made me smirk.

"Yes what is it?" I said, sizing the man up. He was old, way past his prime and no use to the Dark Lord. Gray hair just barely graced the top of his head, though I believe that some of that hair had left and gone to his ears. He was only kept here because he was indeed the oldest remaining Death Eater.

"You're . . . prize is ready to be picked," he drawled.

I clapped me hands together, giving him a curt smile. "Wonderful, bring them forth."

The old man snapped his fingers and I sat down on the top step of my porch. "Just as the Dark Lord requested for his . . . right hand man, you'll be able to choose from six of the most adequate Muggle women we could fine to do whatever you chose."

I smirked as five Death Eaters came out, pushing along five Muggle women, each looking downtrodden. My lip cured up slightly at the sight of them. How disgusting. I wondered vaguely why I couldn't have had at least a half-blood slave. Muggles were dirtier than even the filthiest house-elf.

"Wait," I said, sitting up. "I thought you said six."

"I did –" the old Death eater started but he was cut off.

"Let go of me, ya filthy, bloody son of a –" came a woman's voice.

"Hush your foul tongue, Muggle!" a Death Eater said.

"I'll 'ush your tongue, git! Now let go of me! I'm not goin' to be some brat's slave!"

"Hopefully he won't pick you and I'll get to kill you myself."

The two came into view soon, the Death Eater practically carrying the Muggle as she struggled in his arms cursing and screaming. As soon as they reached the others, he threw her to the ground, using his wand to force her onto her knees and her arms behind her back.

"You foul git! Let me –" she stopped mid-sentence as he pointed his wand at her mouth, Silencing her. Though her mouth was open in a wide shout, no words escaped her, which was probably a good thing because I'm sure all of them were foul.

"Nasty, foul mouth bitch," the Death Eater said, reaching up to take off his mask and revealing a very miffed Blaise Zabini. "That is the last time I do anything for you Malfoy. I don't care what the Dark Lord says. That . . . thing bit me! I'll probably have rabies or something now."

"You'll live," I said, standing and walking down the stairs toward the Muggles.

I simply glanced up the line at the other women, but my eyes came back to the last girl, who glared up at me with dark hazel eyes. I took a moment to take in her appearance, the tattered short, black skirt that showed off rather nice legs. Her white blouse was badly ripped, revealing a creamy light brown shoulder and a slender neck that led to a rather plain face framed by a wild mass of light brown curls.

Leaning forward, I smirked at the girl. "You're a feisty one aren't you?"

The girl's jaw clenched slightly just before she lunged forward, her teeth clicking together as she snapped at me. Blaise grabbed her by her hair and yanked her backwards. "Be careful, Malfoy," he warned. "She can take out pretty good chunks of a guy when she wants too."

"Where'd you find her?" I asked.

"Coming out of a pub in downtown London. She was locking up. I think she worked there."

"A pub? You did checks on all these woman, right?"

"Of course. None of the Muggles have any trace of Wizard's blood and will not be missed."

"Good. . . . I want that one." I pointed my finger at the last girl. She jerked up, her eyes wide with indignation and fear.

"Are you sure that is a wise choice, Mister Malfoy, sir?" the old man said. "It seems wild."

"I said I want that one." I hated having to repeat myself. "She'll do just fine to serve me. Have her taken to her quarters and than brought to my room."

I turned around, heading back towards the house. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the girl was screaming against the Silencing charm. House-elves were called forth than, levitating her as she twisted and protested.

She was a wild one, but I'm sure after a few days she could be tamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hey. Just want to say thanks to those who've read, reviewed, or added this story to their alert. You guys are fantastic. Thanks so much. Enjoy.**

* * *

I sprawled lazily in the armchair next to my fireplace, staring into the green flames though not really seeing them. So much work and so little time. Who said dominating the world was easy?

There was a knock on the door of my bedroom, small and sharp.

"Come in," I called, sitting up in my chair, though I knew it wasn't the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord doesn't knock.

The girl grunted slightly as the door was opened and she stumbled inside, falling onto her knees, her hair, tied halfway back in a black ribbon, falling in front of her face. She was dressed in a plain blue dress now with a white smock and flat, black slippers. The outfit wasn't much improvement though to the one she had on before. A house-elf followed behind her, bowing low to the floor. "Your slave, Master Malfoy," he squeaked.

"I am no one's slave," the girl said, getting to her feet and folding her arms across her chest.

I smirked at her before turning my gaze back to the house-elf. "Thank you, Boxer. You are dismissed."

The house-elf bowed again, backing through the doorway and closing it, leaving me and the girl alone. She glared silently at the ground while I watched from my chair.

Standing, I walked towards her. She backed up a step, her eyes drifting up to meet mine. I chuckled slightly. "It's all right to be intimidated by someone who's better than you."

"You don't intimidate me," she said. "I'm just very startled by your foul disposition."

My smirk widened as I took another step towards her. This time she didn't move. "You do understand why you're here, don't you Muggle?"

"I 'ave a name, ya know."

"Yeah, I know. The fact is, I don't care. To give you a name would mean to give you a purpose in life. You have no purpose. No Muggles do. And that is why you are here. Because we Wizards have decided to give you a purpose; to serve us."

"'Ow absolutely generous of ya."

"Yes, we'd like to think so but you seem to think the opposite."

"Oh, of course I don't. Because who doesn't love being kidnapped from their job and made to do some lazy person's dirty work."

My smirk faded somewhat. "You are a cocky, Muggle aren't you."

"I only tells 'em, 'ow I sees 'em."

"You will learn your place, Muggle."

"And where is that?"

I pulled out my wand, holding the tip up to her throat. "In a grave if that's where you prefer it."

She fell silent, still glaring at me.

"Your . . . witty sarcasm was appealing at first," I told her. "But now it has become annoying. Boxer –" The house-elf appeared at my side. "Please take –"

"Rydale," the girl said, quickly. I shot her a quick glare.

"Please take my Muggle back to her quarters."

"As you wish, Master Malfoy." Boxer walked over to the door and opened it. 'Rydale' didn't move.

"You are dismissed, Muggle," I said, gesturing toward the door. "I expect to see you at nine o' clock sharp with my breakfast."

Her jaw clenched slightly as she turned on her heel, heading for the door. She stopped suddenly, turning back towards me. "I 'ave a question."

I sighed. "What is it?"

"If you . . . Wizards are so much better than us Muggles and can do anything ya want with a wave of your 'and, then why do ya need us to be your slaves."

I smirked at her. "It makes life a hell of a lot more interesting don't you think?"

'Rydale' stared at me for a moment. And for a moment, I thought I saw a bit of sympathy pass through her eyes. She turned back around and headed out of the door with Boxer.

With a wave of my hand I closed the door behind her, moving to sit back in my comfortable chair.

She was going to take a lot of work, I realized as my eyes once again focused on the flames. She was disrespectful and bold . . . though I suppose that's what had sparked my attention in her in the first place. Our conversations, however brief, were guaranteed to bring me some entertainment, what with her wild attitude.

I just hoped she wouldn't cause so much of a problem that I had to dispose of her.

* * *

**A/n: The dress the girl is wearing resembles that of Belle's from Beauty and the Beast. Thanks for reading and sorry it's a tad short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Thank you for being so patient with me during my unanticipated schedule. Thank you for reading. Sorry it's short. I'm trying to make my chapters longer, I really am but it's not easy for me. Thanks for reading anyway.**

* * *

Feeling refreshed and wide awake I traveled down the stairs towards the dining area, a slight smirk on my face. Several paintings greeted me on my way past and I nodded politely to my elders. Now these, were some faces I could really respect, really look up to. They'd done it all before, been the best, though we'd taken it quite a bit further. 

Several Death Eaters glared at me as I passed. Jealous. But they didn't say anything, wouldn't _dare_ say anything.

Several House-elves scuttled past me, glancing at me as they did. Scared. But I wouldn't blame them. I was a force to be reckoned with, someone to fear.

I sat down at the dining room table, my smirk slightly wider. I had it good here. I had the best life. People were jealous of me, people feared me . . . .

People _respected_ me.

A tray was dropped down onto the table in front of me, splattering food onto my front. I looked up, shocked at this person's . . . gall!

It was that girl . . . my Muggle. . . .

She glared at me . . . not with jealousy or fear . . . but with pure hatred. "Breakfast."

She turned, ready to storm away from me. I stood to me feet, grabbing onto her arm in a vice like grip. She winced slightly, but she didn't cry out like I thought she would.

"You _will_ learn your place, Muggle, and obey the rules of this house," I said, in a low voice.

"Well, seeing as 'ow my place isn't in this so-called 'ouse, I don't think I'll be obeying your rules then," she said. For the first time since the other day, I actually _heard_ her voice. Her dialect was . . . slang, in a way and I realized she was from a _poor_ part of Muggle London. Which part, I didn't care, but that alone, besides the fact that she was a Muggle proved that she was filth.

I flung her away from me so hard she hit the ground. Quickly, she scuttled to her feet to face me, though my wand was already drawn. I thought she'd finally fear me, finally learn her place. . . . And yet . . . she laughed.

"I feel sorry for you."

"You feel sorry for me?" I scoffed. "Why's that?"

"I think I finally get you, seriously," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "You're one of them purebloods, eh? One of them, rich 'igh and mighty types, eh? Draco Malfoy, rich, 'igh and mighty, pureblood son of a bitch."

I stared at her in complete and total shock, too angry to even realize that I was angry. "Just who do you think –?"

"I am? I think I am a Muggle, Malfoy, and I'm damn proud of it. Did you know my brother is a Muggleborn? 'E actually knew you. Told me tons about ya and 'ow you mistreated people like 'im and 'ow you are just a complete and total psycho, soddin' bastard. But I bet ya 'e's better than ya in every single way possible."

"I will not allow you to talk to me in this manner!" I said, my wand hand shaking in anger. I don't think I've ever been this furious.

"I'll talk to you any way I damn well please!" she shouted back. Her light brown cheeks were tinted pink in obvious anger and frustration. "You want to know why? Because though you 'ave all your damn magical powers, you probably don't know 'ow ta do a damn thin'. Ya 'ave others cook for ya, clean for ya, dress you because you're too soddin' lazy to do it by yourself. It's us 'Muggles' who work 'ard for everythin' we've ever gotten and who bust our arses just to get by from day to day. So before you come at me, treatin' me like I'm nothin', you better sit back and think who's better than the other."

She began to walk away from me and I couldn't stop her. I couldn't even shot a spell at her I was that much in shock. She turned suddenly, seemingly calmer as she let her eyes roam over me. "In Muggle World, Malfoy, you're name means nothin'. You're _nothin'_ to them or to me. And that's why you don't scare me. I 'ate ya because you think you're better than everyone else. Jus' 'cause you can wave a stick around and shoot lights. What would 'appen to ya if your wand got broken, then, eh? You wouldn't be any better than me or any other Muggle out there. . . . Think about that."

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she walked out of the room, back towards the kitchen.

I sat back down in my chair, fuming, my face hot with frustration and rage. I wanted so bad just to take my wand and . . . and . . .

Taking a deep breath, I let myself sink back down further into my chair, looking towards where the Muggle had left. For some odd reason, the reason that kept me in my chair instead of racing after to possibly kill her, my anger subsided quickly and I was left feeling rather empty and confused. But a feeling overtook me soon. An emotion that i had never actually experienced before but I knew what it was.

I was ashamed.

* * *

**A/N: Just for those who didn't get it by now, The 'Muggle' is from like, ghetto England. I'm not exactly sure how they say all their words but just know that she is very . . . i don't know . . . i'm not going to say undignified but she's a . . . a little rough around the edges (a lot). Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I'm really glad you guys enjoy this story. Thanks so much for reading.**

* * *

A couple of days after the incident in the dining hall, I found the Muggle outside, picking flowers from our vast garden.

She didn't glance up at me as I approached nor did she acknowledge my presence when I stood over her. I cleared my throat, but she continued to ignore me, placing the flowers in a basket and continuing on.

Annoyed, I followed her. "Excuse me," I said.

She stopped and turned to me. "Yea?" she said, placing a hand on her hip while the basket of flowers dangled in the other.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

She sighed, turning away from me and continuing her job. "If ya got to know, your mum asked me to pick some flowers for her sitting room. She's a nice woman, your mum. Actually treats me like I'm 'uman, actually uses my name."

I continued to follow her through the garden as she picked the flowers, a handkerchief tied over the top of her massive brown curls. Dirt clung to the bottom of her dress and onto her white apron.

"Is there somethin' I can 'elp you with?" she asked standing up straight. She reached up and wiped a hand across her cheek, leaving a smear of dirt just under her eye.

"What is your name?" I asked, immediately regretting it after an awful smirk came to her face. What in Merlin's name made me ask that question?

"So now you want to know, eh?" she said. "Why the change of 'eart? I thought you said 'to give you a name, would mean to give you a purpose'?"

"It still does," I said, defending myself. "But I need to know your name . . . for, er, business purposes."

She stared at me for a moment, as if contemplating, before she smiled and said, "I don't think I'll tell ya."

She turned away, humming to herself as she went about her business. I sighed. I don't think I've ever met someone so infuriating. "Well you just tell me what your name is?"

"Only if you'll admit that you actually want to know my name. Besides, I said it before, that first night. It wasn't that long ago."

She continued to hum to herself as I tried to think. She had said it before, i remembered, when she'd gotten upset. She'd told the house-elf. . . .

"Rydal," I murmured. She looked up at me from the corner of her eye, still humming. "Is that it then? Rydal?"

"Possibly," she said, giving me a small smile before turning and continuing deeper into the garden.

I hesitated before i followed her. "Rydal?" I called after her.

"What is it?" she called back.

"Why aren't you scared to be here? All those other Mug –" She shot me a glare over her shoulder "—Girls were terrified."

She turned to me, smirking as she sized me up. When her eyes reached mine she said, "One of my brothers was a Wizard. When he was at school that was all fine and dandy but when he came 'ome he was just . . . 'ome. And we all 'ung out together all the time. Growing up with boys isn't the easiest thing. I'll 'ave you know, Malfoy, just because you 'ave your wand doesn't mean I still can't kick your arse. I always kicked my brother's."

She turned once again, picking flowers as she walked. I couldn't help myself and I continued to follow her. "How many brothers did you have?"

"Seven," she said and I could practically hear her smile.

Seven boys and one girl, just like that blasted Weasley family. Did she have to have something in common with all the people I hate?

Reaching down I picked a daisy, twirling it in my fingers. "Rydal?"

"Hmm?" she said, facing me once more.

I handed her the flower, my fingers accidentally brushing against hers. I jerked back as subtly as I could, clearing my throat. "Mother, she, uh, really likes those ones."

Rydal stared at the flower for a moment before setting in her basket. She looked up at me and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Malfoy."

Turning, she made her way back towards the house. Blaise stepped out of the door as she climbed the porch stairs. They stared at each other for a moment, furious tension emanating from both of them. Rydal turned her nose up at him, continuing into the house.

Shaking his head, Blaise came towards me. "Dumb brood. I don't know how you stand her. Hasn't she given you any trouble yet?"

I looked at my best friend for a minute before looking back to the back door. And I stood there and lied to him for the first time. "Actually no, she's been quite . . . respectful."

"'Bout time," Blaise said, snorting. "Just let me know if she gets out of hand and I'll be glad to handle it for you."

Slapping a hand down on my shoulder, Blaise moved past me.

For days afterward, I would ponder on why I had lied to Blaise that day. I could have easily have told him that she had been hell and he could have taught her a lesson or two but . . .

Now I had saved her life at least twice.

But I would never be able to tell myself why I had asked all those questions of her.

I would never be able to tell myself why she'd struck up this curiosity I have for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: I'm really glad people like this story. Thanks so much for reading.**

* * *

"Where did you work before you came here?"

Rydal paused, turning to me with a feather duster in her hand. "What?"

It had been four days since our meeting in the gardens and since then, the . . . tension between us had faded some. I hung around while she worked and we talked. Well, mostly I talked it seemed. She answered my questions when I asked, but other than that she never said anything else to me.

Usually I asked her general things, about Muggles, but never much about her. My question today must have caught her off guard.

"I asked you where you worked before you came here. Blaise said something about finding you coming out of a pub. Did you work there?"

Rydal hesitated slightly before saying, "I – I did."

"What did you do there?"

"What is with all the questions lately, eh?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "For the last couple of days you've done nothing but bug me with questions. What is it that you want from me?"

"Can't – can't a guy just be curious?"

"It depends on the guy. Like, is this the same guy who, last week, didn't give a damn about the girl who 'e's curious about."

"Well, maybe I changed my mind. Is that such a crime?"

Rydal frowned at me before turning back to the bookshelves, dusting away. "Bartender."

"What?"

"I was one of the Bartenders. The main one actually. But I was a Barmaid."

"What was that like?"

"It was all right, I guess. Best job I ever 'ad. Me and the other girls were so close and then there were they guys who protected us from the sleaze balls who tried to 'it on us all the time." She leaned against the bookshelves, a dreamy smile on her face. "Though, not all the guys we met were sleazy. . . . Ah, well."

I frowned slightly, watching her move around the room, moving the duster around but not really dusting. "You Muggles are so . . . interesting, to say the least."

"'Ow so?" she asked, turning to me.

"I just . . . can't seem to understand how you live without magic. How on earth are you able to accomplish daily tasks without a wand?"

She stared at me for a moment before giving a very sympathetic look. "And that is why I feel bad for you."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"We get by just fine with our 'ands and feet, thanks. We cook, clean, and everythin' else with our 'ands and feet. Do you even know 'ow do to do anythin'?"

"Of course I do! I know how to do plenty of things, thank you very much."

"Like what. Name one thing that you can do without your wand."

"I can –" But when I thought about it, I realized I did almost everything with my wand, except maybe bath, use the toilet, and dress myself. It was just . . . so much easier to use my wand for my needs. "I can – walk down the stairs without my wand."

I had been trying to be funny, but Rydal shook her head, sadly. "Malfoy, do you even know 'ow to cook?"

I scoffed. "Why would I need to know that? My house-elves cook for me."

Rydal shook her head again. I sighed, frustrated. "Would you quit doing that?"

"Quit doing what?"

"Quit shaking your head like you're disappointed in me."

"I'm disappointed with the whole Wizarding community. So advanced, so . . . so cultured and yet you probably can't even, I don't know, wash your own clothes without your wand."

"I could if I wanted to but I don't."

"Whatever 'elps you sleep at night, Malfoy."

I glared at her back, flipping my legs over my the arm of my chair. What did she know? I could do plenty of things by myself.

I'd prove it to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: I'm glad I've gotten a couple of responses on this story. You are all so awesome. Thanks so much.**

**

* * *

**

It was that conversation that led to me going down to the kitchens one restless afternoon. House-elves bustled past me, looking nervous, whispering amongst themselves.

I ignored them, though, continuing down the stairs and pushing open the door.

House-elves surrounded Rydal at a small table. She was talking to them, her hands moving in broad gestures. The elves were enraptured by her voice, it seemed, their wide-eyes wider than normal.

I cleared my throat and the house-elves looked up at me, their eyes wide with fear now. Almost immediately, the elves jumped up and went to the respective work places. I looked to Rydal, who rolled her eyes, getting up and walking towards the stove slowly. "Of course you 'ave to be the one to ruin a good story."

I followed, just as slowly, standing behind her as she stirred something in bowl.

"Can I 'elp you?" she said, turning towards me and cradling the bowl against her stomach.

"I've come to prove to you that I can do something that doesn't involve my wand," I told her.

"Oh?" she said, giving me a very smug smile. "And what is that?"

"I can cook."

She stared at me for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter, turning back towards the counter. I frowned stepping toward her and grabbing the edge of the bowl. "I don't see what's so funny," I said.

"You are," Rydal said, laughing, but gripping on tighter to the bowl. "'I can cook'! Who ever knew you were such a riot?"

"Why won't you let me prove it?" I asked, tugging the bowl towards me.

"Because I already know you can't cook," Rydal said, frowning now. "Now let go of the bowl and quit actin' like a child."

"I'm not acting like a child, just let me show you."

"No, I'm busy, let go."

"No."

"Come on, quit playin'!"

"Let go, Muggle!"

"Let go, Malfoy!"

And so I let go.

Rydal screamed as the bowl land on her head, splattering her hair and face with whatever substance had been in that bowl.

Her mouth open in a wide 'o', she took the bowl off her head and wiped a glob of the mess from her face. Glaring at me, she smashed it into my face.

I snatched the bowl from her, scooping out some more of the dough and smashing it against her own face.

The house-elves watched on in confusion and fear as we both picked up bags of flour and began to fling the white dust at each other. Our cries filled the white-clouded air as we 'fought'. I couldn't see and I could barely breathe for all the flour.

Though the bags were soon empty, the flour was far from gone. It covered the counter top and the floor, some of the elves; it covered Rydal's hair, face, and clothes and I could feel it in my own hair, on my face, and on my clothes.

Rydal and I glared at each other for a moment . . . but then she started to laugh, clutching hold of her stomach as she fell to her knees.

I felt it bubble up from the depths of my stomach first, and I tried to hold it down because . . . I should be angry at her. I should be pissed up. But the laughter pushed up to my throat, bursting from my mouth and aching my stomach.

I slipped to the floor across from her, tears sliding down my face. The house-elves continued to watch on, probably wondering what on earth they were supposed to do.

It took me forever to stop laughing, it seemed, and when I had finally stopped, I realized she was staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your smile," she said. "It . . . I don't know . . . it changes your face. . . ."

"How so?"

She blushed slightly, a light pink tinge. "I don't know . . . you look nice."

I smirked at her. "As if I didn't look nice before."

Rydal rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant."

"Miss?" We both looked as one of the house-elves approached us. "Should we clean?"

"Oh no, Twizzle," Rydal said, getting to her feet. "I'll clean it up."

"I'll help," I said, getting to my feet also.

"You will?" Rydal said, shocked.

"Well, yeah. I did help make the mess. Besides, I never did prove to you that I can actually do something without my wand, so here's my chance."

She smiled, picking up rag and throwing it in my face. I grinned back, going down on my hands and knees to scrub the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: So, big turn of events in this chapter. Just want to say thanks so much to all those that read and stick with this story. You guys are great.**

* * *

I was simply passing when I heard a string of vulgar curse words pass from the door of Blaise's room. The voice wasn't his though. . . . No, the voice was someone else's because he, Blaise, was laughing. . . . _That_ voice could only belong to. . . .

Rydal came bursting through the door bumping into me. I grabbed her arms to keep us both from falling.

She was crying. That was the first thing I noticed. But mostly, I noticed the fact that my hands were wrapped her bare skin. Her _soft_, bare skin.

Though in the past couple of months, Rydal and I had come to something you might refer to as friends, I had yet to actually touch her. I suppose you could say I had prejudices still left over.

But as I held her by her arms and realized how soft her skin felt underneath my fingertips and that I wasn't bursting into flames, something happened to me. I couldn't actually say what it was, but I just sort of felt it.

Rydal's eyes caught mine and I could see her anger and her fear. There was something else though, directed at me.

Betrayal.

Rydal tore away from my, her dress billowing slightly as she ran down the hallway. Blaise moved forward, leaning against the door frame as he sneered after her.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Nothing," Blaise said, shrugging. "Just proving our superiority."

"In what way?"

Blaise turned towards me, smirking. "We're going to kill her."

I paused for about the second of heartbeat, turning towards him. "Excuse me?"

Blaise shrugged again. "She's disobedient, disrespectful, and –"

"And she's also my slave," I said, angrily. "I am the only one who is allowed to decide when to dispose of her."

"You are not the only one. The Dark Lord gave her to you meaning she is actually his slave. And I've already got permission to dispose of her."

"Without _my_ permission to ask him in the first place! What gives you the right?"

"Why are you taking this so seriously? She's a _Muggle_, Draco. She's a nothing, a waste of space. Besides, like I've said so many times before, she's crude. I don't know how you could stand having a woman like her around." He clapped his hand down on my shoulder, grinning. "Trust me, I'm doing you a big favor. You'll thank me later. I'll kill her for you if you don't want to do it."

Still grinning, Blaise walked off.

I was struck at how I felt at this whole situation. I was angry, I was upset. . . . This was Rydal! Not some faceless Muggle. . . .

I was confused, I realized. And it scared me because I was always so sure about _everything_. The Dark Lord had given Blaise permission to kill Rydal and what the Dark Lord says is law.

But when I thought about how Rydal had looked at me, with such anger and passion and how she probably thought I was the one who wanted to kill her, it hurt, surprisingly.

I leaned back against the wall, annoyingly in a dilemma. If I kept them from killing Rydal, I would most definitely be killed in her place for defying the Dark Lord.

But if I let Rydal die, I had a horrible feeling that I would never feel the same way about myself again. . . .

I ran my fingers through my hair, looking up and down the hallway.

What to do?

What on earth was I going to do?

* * *

It was one in the morning, seven hours until Blaise would kill Rydal.

I reached down and shook her awake. She sat up, glaring at me through half-closed eyes. "What are you doing 'ere?"

"Here," I said, handing her a cloak. "Hurry up and change clothes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just get –" I turned towards the door as I heard footsteps coming towards the door. They must have changed the time without notifying me. I looked back towards Rydal, who had gotten out of bed, a sheer white night gown clinging to her frame.

I swallowed, pulling my wand from my cloak pocket. "Put the cloak on and come stand behind me."

"What are you doing?" she asked again.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I moved quickly towards her, grabbing her by her wrist. "Just . . . just trust me, okay?"

The footsteps soon stopped outside of her door. The locks clicked, the doorknob turned. . . .

"_Stupefy_," I said, quietly.

The Death Eater, whoever it was, crumpled to the ground. I pulled her over him, running up the stairs. They'd wonder, in a second, and they'd come to check. They'd know I was behind this.

My shoes pounded on the cement floor as we ran, echoed only by Rydal's bare feet and the whip of our cloaks. I stopped, suddenly. Rydal crashed into me as I pulled her into a tight slit in the wall. Someone walked past.

When I was sure they were gone, I pulled her out of the wall and we continued to run. If I could just get her to the front door, we could get out of here. . . .

"She's gone!"

There were too many twist and turns to this damn Mansion!

I could hear the Death Eaters gathering, the Dark Lord's hissing voice, his snake. . . . They were all heading in our direction.

But the front door was in view. I stretched out my hand, gripping onto the door handle and throwing the door open. A blast of freezing rain hit me in my face. Rydal and I rushed outside, reaching the end of the Apparation wards.

I faced Rydal, the rain making my hair droop into my face as I pulled her closer to me. "Just hang onto me and I'll –"

"Draco."

I froze, my heart stopping in the progress. Slowly I turned my head to face the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. My father stood out next to the Dark Lord, his face flushed with fury and embarrassment. Blaise stood on the Dark Lord's other side, confusion written all over his expression.

But the Dark Lord. His eyes were narrowed into even deeper slits, his nostrils flared as he took in a deep breath. "You betray me, Draco? To save a filtly Muggle?"

All I could do was stare at him, my breath visible in front of my face. If possible, the Dark Lord's eyes narrowed more.

"Very well than," he hissed. Turning he looked to Blaise. "Kill them both."

I looked at Blaise, whose confusion had turned to anger. My best friend raised his wand to me, along with my father, and a few others.

Flashes of green light came flying toward me and Rydal. Rydal screamed.

I Apparated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: I'm really glad you guys are getting into this story. You guys are awesome. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

I Apparated into my old bedroom in my Aunt Andromeda's abandoned summer home, my wand up and ready.

Nothing moved. I could hear the wind and rain slamming into the side of the house, but other than that there was no noise.

Rydal slid out of my arms and to the ground, clutching her stomach. Hopping up, she ran through a door off to the side of the bedroom which just happened to be the bathroom. I heard her retching into the toilet as I left the room.

My Aunt's summer home was rather large for being a plain old cottage. After checking her and Uncle's room and their bathroom and the extra bedroom, I traveled down the stairs. I checked the kitchen, the family room, the living room, the tiny beam of light roaming over every crack and corner, under every chair and table. But we were alone.

Looking sadly at my wand, I extinguished the light and put my wand away in my pocket. They might put a Track on my wand. No more magic for now.

My Aunt used to bring me out here with Nymphadora and Uncle Ted for the summer when Mother and Father didn't drag me off to Paris or Italy. It was a Muggle cabin, though Aunt Andromeda made it so that the cabin could provide whatever was needed.

I climbed back up the stairs and into my bedroom, reaching into the drawer across from one of the twin beds and pulling out a nightgown. Moving over to the other dresser, I pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms, throwing them onto the other bed.

I walked over to the door, knocking and then pushing it open. "Rydal?"

She sat on the ground, leaning against the toilet so that her head practically lay in it. She reached up with a shaking hand, flushing the toilet, pushing her hair behind her ear. Her brown skin was abnormally paled. "Never again. I'm never doing that again."

"Here," I said, stepping into the bathroom and handing her the nightgown. "Hurry up and get out of those wet clothes."

I closed the door behind me, going to change my own clothes.

I was on the run now, no way to use magic, and no way out of this hell. And all because of a Muggle.

Looking towards the door, I wondered if this was all worth it. I wondered why I was doing this because, for some reason, I couldn't come up with a definite answer.

Was risking my life and everything I've learned worth this girl?

The door to the bathroom opened and Rydal stumbled out, leaning against the doorframe. She still looked too pale for her skin color and it worried me. I got up and grabbed hold of her arm, helping her towards her bed.

She plopped down on it, letting her head sink into her pillow. The nightgown clung to her body as her arm flung over her stomach. "So now what?"

I shook my head, sitting down on the edge of my bed. "I don't know."

Rydal closed her eyes. "Do ya think we'll be all right?"

I stared over at her. She sounded so small and scared.

It had been worth it, I decided. To save someone's life when they would have died for no reason was worth it. Even if she was a Muggle.

"I don't know, Rydal. I'm sorry."

But it was only the sound of her soft breathing that reached me. Sighing, I lied back on my own bed, my hands over my stomach.

And soon, I was asleep too.

* * *

_I was surrounded by the shadows of darkness, trapped. I felt suffocated by the dark as it pressed in on me._

"_You have deliberately disobeyed me Draco," The Dark Lord hissed into my ear. "And for what? A foul, insolent Muggle?"_

"_I couldn't let you kill her, my lord," I found myself saying. "It wasn't right. She is my –"_

"_You're what, Draco? You're _friend_? No Draco, she is a _slave_! All she was to be used for was your bidding! But because you've decided to form this . . . _hideous_ bond with her, you have betrayed all that we stand for and you have betrayed us."_

_A green light illuminated my face. "Any last words, Draco Malfoy?"_

_More green lights began to illuminate the area around me. I could see the masks of the Death Eaters, the faces of Voldemort, Blaise, and my father._

"_Draco!" I looked to see Rydal running towards, her eyes wide with fear. She too was illuminated by the green light, but she disappeared as soon as the light touched. _

_I could still hear her voice. "Draco! Draco!"_

"_No," I said, hoarsely. "No! She didn't do anything! She wasn't apart of this!"_

"_Goodbye Draco Malfoy," Voldemort said._

"_NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"_

"Avada Kedavra_!"_

"_NO!"_

I sat up quickly, my wand at ready. Rydal jumped back, shocked. She took a deep breath, pushing my wand off to the side. "It's alright, Draco," she said.

She gently slipped her arms around my shoulders, pulling me forward so that my head lay on her shoulder. "It's alright, it'll be fine. Don't cry."

I was crying, I realized, my tears dripping onto her shoulder. My wand dropped from my hand, landing onto the carpet. My arms wrapped around her waist and I clung to her, crying for the first time since I was a little boy.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," I cried. "They'll find us and kill us. And it's all my fault."

"We're goin' to be fine, Draco," she said softly. "We'll find some way to fix this. It's going to be fine."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down my sobs. And as I breathed in, I inhaled a very calming mixture of lavender and vanilla. I held Rydal closer to me, needing her comfort as she ran her fingers through my hair and that calming scent.

"We'll be fine, Draco."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter (though I wish I did own Draco Malfoy).**

**A/N: So I'm really glad people like this story. It makes my day to see you're reviews. Thanks so much.**

* * *

I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up again but no light shone through the window.

One of Rydal's arms lay across my bare chest while the other lay underneath my head. Both my arms lay around her waist. This was the closest I think I've ever gotten to her willingly and, for the first time, I acknowledged that I was happy she was there.

Up close I noticed things about Rydal I didn't notice otherwise. Her skin was flawless and a lovely creamy shade of brown, her eyelashes were almost unnaturally long, her nose was softly curved and small, her lips . . . her lips were almost perfectly shaped.

My hand lifted up from it's place on her waist and traveled to her hair. Her brown curls were soft against my fingertips.

Some would say I'd gone mad, I suppose, seeing as how here I was, a Malfoy, lying in bed next to a Muggle and actually . . . admiring her looks. Ever since this girl came to the Manor, I've been different. It may have been because I had gotten to know her. And it may have been because I realized that, despite the fact that she couldn't use magic, she wasn't that different from me.

I needed a drink.

Carefully I climbed out of bed, trying not to jostle Rydal. She sighed softly, rolling over and out of my arms. Shutting the door, I walked down the stairs, the wooden floor cold underneath my feet.

I flipped on the light to the kitchen, yawning. The oven clocked shone three twenty-seven a.m. Magnificent. Opening the fridge, I looked in, pulling out a bottle of scotch, thanking Merlin for always-replenished refrigerators.

"Congratulations, Malfoy," I said, raising the bottle in a toast. "You have officially reached rock bottom. So, bottoms up."

I tipped the bottle to my lips chugging it down.

* * *

Some time later I woke to the spell of bacon, eggs, and toast.

Moaning I sat up, going to reach for my bottle, but it was already gone. Squinting around I saw the tip of the bottle sticking out of the trashcan.

"My drink," I mumbled, approaching the trashcan.

"Is gone," Rydal said.

I looked up to see Rydal standing at the oven, scrambling eggs. She glanced up at me, looking amused and slightly disappointed. "A whole bottle of scotch, Draco? Seriously? Are things that bad?"

"Seems like it," I said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"We'll figure something out. You'll see."

"Why are you so sure?"

She took the eggs off the stove, setting it aside as she turned to look at me. "Someone 'as to be sure, don't they?"

She turned then to the bacon, which also sizzled away on the stove. "Now if you really wanted somethin' to drink you should have come and got me. I know my stuff, you know."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well you know you've got bitter, mild, and lager. Twenty different kinds of ales. Designer-drinks for those good old workin' class gals. Cider, cola, diet cola. . . . Stout, scotch Whiskey, Whiskey and coke, poncy cocktail drinks. I even know some good American drinks. Just ask me and I can fix it up for you. I'm that good."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Have you ever actually been into a pub, Draco?" Rydal asked me as she scooped eggs and bacon onto two plates and reaching over to grab toast and jam.

"You mean a Lounge Bar?" I asked, munching on a piece of toast. "Of course I've been in one. My friends and I used to go all the time."

"I don't mean a Lounge Bar. I mean a Public Saloon."

"And associate with those ruffians? You've got to be kidding." I smirked at her and she returned the smile.

"So I suppose I'd be right in sayin' that you have probably never played a game of skittles or Aunt Sally. You probably don't even know pub etiquette, do ya?"

"There's pub etiquette?"

"Oh, of course. Unspoken, but never the less there are rules."

"All right, explain them to me."

"Alright well rule number one: there is no waiter service at pubs. You either get your arse up and ask the barkeep for a drink or you end up sitting at your booth for 'ours on end."

"Will you get me a drink then, barkeep?"

"Second rule," she went on, grinning. "You do not get the barkeep's attention by callin' out to them. You get their attention with small and _kind_ gestures, which means no snappin' your fingers or scowling or anythin' like you're used to."

She turned away from me heading away from me. I chuckled amused as she seemed to ignore me, opening the cabinet and pulling out a couple of glasses. She glanced over her shoulder at me. I gave her a small smile, nodding my head slightly. Smiling back, she walked back towards me with two glasses. "What can I do for ya sir?" she asked.

"Yeah, can I get a half a pint of whiskey?"

"Rule number three, Draco, dear," Rydal said leaning on the counter towards me. "Drinking 'ours are between eleven to eleven and noon to ten-thirty on Sundays."

"Aww come on. Its ten fifty-seven now. Can't you just bend the rules a tad?"

"Nope, sorry. Besides, seein' as 'ow you drank a whole bottle of scotch last night after drinking 'ours, I say your drinks are done for today. So what'll you 'ave?"

"What've you got?"

Rydal smiled as she spun around to open the fridge. "Orange juice is what we're offerin' for today."

"All right fine."

She poured the orange juice into the glass and slid it to me. I caught it, shaking my head as I laughed. That was when I noticed that she was going to put the orange juice away. "And will you have one for yourself?"

Rydal stopped turning back towards me in surprise. A small, warm smile came to her lips as she slowly approached the counter again. "I'd love to. Thanks for the tip."

I took the orange juice from her and poured it into the second cup. I handed the glass to her and our fingers brushed.

For a moment, time seemed to stand still. I stared at her and she stared back at me. There were specks of blue in her brown eyes. . . .

I let go of the glass, dropping my hand back down to my fork. Rydal sipped on her orange juice, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"Rydal?" I said, softly. She looked up at me. "Thank you. And not just for breakfast."

She smiled at me, reaching across the counter to place her hand on top of mine. "Anytime."

I looked down at her hand over mine, the contrast between our skin colors, the size, the way our fingers were shaped. Twisting my hand over, I let hers lay in mine. And the more I looked at our hands, the more I realized is that all they were. Just hands.

And she was just person. . . .

As was I. . . .

We were no longer a Muggle and a Magician.

We were just people working together to stay alive.

I looked at Rydal and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**A/N: I want to thank all of my reviewers for this story. You guys are awesome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

"What do you dream about, Draco?"

I turned my head slightly to look at Rydal. Her eyes were closed and I would have thought she was sleeping if she hadn't just spoken. We lay in the same bed again, not as close as we had the first night, but it was easier and I suppose we both felt safer together.

"You mean besides my death and destruction?" I asked, only half joking.

"I mean what do you 'ope for."

I hesitated, looking up towards the ceiling. "I don't know. I suppose I hope to get out of this alive. Have the war come to an end . . . Maybe get married, though I doubt any sensible pureblood witch is going to marry me."

"Maybe you'll 'ave to marry some else then," she mumbled sleepily.

"Like who?" I asked, yawning.

I looked over at her again and this time she actually was asleep. Reaching over, I pushed a curl away from her face. She moaned slightly, before settling again. I rolled over, so I could face her.

I wished I could explain how I felt, just looking at her, but I couldn't and it _tortured_ me. When she laughed my heart jumped. When she smiled, I couldn't help but smile back. And she was beautiful, though it took me a while to realize it.

What was wrong with me?

* * *

I rolled over in bed, sighing.

Something wasn't right.

My eyes popped open.

Rydal stood on my side of the bed, a knife in her hands. Her tilted as she looked at me. "Strange. I cannot seem to read her mine and through her eyes, I can't read yours."

I sat up quick in bed, scooting as far away from her as I could. "Rydal? What are you doing?"

"You have betrayed me, Draco," she said in low hiss.

And that's when I realized her accent was gone. The voice wasn't hers. Her eyes were . . . red slits.

"Voldemort," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. But he heard me anyway, his eyes widening slightly with shock.

"Have you gotten so bold, Draco?" he said.

Rydal's body was trembling in the effort it caused to hold Voldemort inside of her.

"Let go of her!" I cried, jumping out of bed.

Rydal's lip lifted up into a snide smirk. "Are you going to force me Draco? Why don't use your wand?"

That one sentence confirmed that my wand was actually Tracked. I glanced at it now, sitting on the bedside table. Rydal laughed, the sound cold and snake-like. "Go ahead, Draco. Shoot her down, if you want."

I glanced at my wand once more before diving over the bed and smashing Rydal into the wall. The knife fell from her hand, slashing the side of her foot as it hit the floor.

She cried out, the fight stopping as she simply glared at me, her eyes still red slits. I gripped onto her wrists tightly as I said, "Leave us alone."

"I will find you eventually, Draco," she said. "You cannot hide from me forever. And when I find you, you will die."

Rydal's eyes fell shut and her body convulsed violently before she stood still.

"Rydal?" I asked, quietly.

Her eyes shot open, looking around frantically. "What's 'appenin'? Draco let go of me!"

I did as she asked and almost immediately she fell. I grabbed her, holding her up. "I've got you, Ry. Just hang on to me."

Her tears splattered on my chest as I set her on the bed. Quickly, I hurried to go get bandages and alcohol for her cut foot.

She was still crying, her hands over her eyes as she trembled. I don't think she even felt the wound on her foot. The bandaging done, I lifted her up and cradled her in my arms. Her hands gripped onto my shoulders tightly, her fingernails digging into my skin. "It 'urts so bad," she sobbed.

I stroked her hair, whispering comforts in her ear. I'm not sure how long we sat like that but after a while, she fell asleep. I lay back on the bed with her still in my arms.

My heart was pounding horribly in my chest and I fought hard to calm myself down. I didn't think he'd be able to do that to her.

"I'm going to keep you safe, Ry. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

**A/N: So I'm really glad you guys like this story. I really enjoy writing it. Thanks to all for reading. You guys are awesome.**

**

* * *

**

"Ya know what we're goin' to 'ave to do right? We're goin' to 'ave to free that guy, 'Arry Potter so he can defeat Voldemort."

I snorted loudly, almost falling off the couch where I lay. I was so incredibly sloshed. Rydal hadn't protested when, after our rough night, I pulled a couple of bottles of scotch. She poured herself a glass and then I drunk from the bottle. . . . And then I drunk from the next bottle. "Yeah that'll work," I said, my words coming out slightly slurred.

"Why can't it work?" she asked, leaning towards me from her place in the chair.

"I'm sure that'll be a pleasant conversation to have, don't you think? 'Um, excuse me, Voldemort. I was wondering if it were all right if I just walk on past you into them cellars and free Potter and his friends so that they can kill you. Thanks.' Oh and I'm sure Potter would just take it splendidly! He'd probably hex me as soon as I open the cell."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?"

"Well. . . ." I sat up, leaning really close to her. "I say you and me just sit here and spend the rest of our days in hiding. At least we'll be alive."

"But I don't want to spend the rest of my days in 'idin', Draco. I've got a life I need to get back to. There's people out there worryin' about me. And I'm sure there's people worried about you."

I snorted again. "No one's worried about me. They're all probably hoping that I'm dead right now."

"I doubt that. What about your mother?"

"My mother follows whatever my father says. Trust me, no one's worried about me."

"I'm worried."

I looked up at Rydal, confused. If possible she had leaned even closer to me and the look in her eyes was one of sincere care. "What?" I asked.

"I'm worried about you, Draco," she said. She reached up and pushed a piece of hair away from my face. "You 'ave nightmares almost every night . . . you hardly eat and you're losing a lot of weight . . . I'm worried about ya because I care and I know ya well enough to know that this, livin' 'ere, trapped, is upsettin' you."

I stared at her for a moment and, for that moment, I felt sober again. I reached up and tucked a piece of her own hair behind her ear, but my hand linger just a second longer than necessary on her cheek.

I forgot what I was about to say.

Everything seemed wiped from my mind and the only think left over was Rydal. Always Rydal.

So, I couldn't tell whether or not I was fully in my right mind when I leaned forward and kissed. I couldn't tell if I was sober or not when I pulled her out of her chair and into my lap.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I, Draco Malfoy, was kissing a Muggle. And I'll admit, she was a very funny, intelligent, and beautiful Muggle . . . but she was a Muggle. Boy, if anyone from school could see me now, they'd probably all have heart attacks. Too bad my father wasn't here right now. It'd be nice to get him out of the way.

And I think the craziest thing about this whole situation was that I liked it. Not that I thought I wouldn't like it, but . . . prejudicies left over, I suppose. But I wasn't bursting into flames and she didn't taste like dirt.

She tasted like chocolate.

Rydal pushed against me, but I held onto her tightly, continuing to kiss her.

"Draco," she mumbled against my lips.

"Hmm?" I said.

"This isn't right."

"What's not right?" I moved and Rydal ended up lying back on the couch, her head resting on its arm. Moving even more, I ended up almost on top of her, placing my lips at her neck.

She gasped slightly before speaking again. "_This_. I mean you – you're drunk."

"I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Drunk people usually know exactly what they're doin' in these kind of situations. And if we get caught up, you're gonna wake up in the mornin' and realize what you've done and then you're gonna 'ate me and start callin' me a Filthy Muggle again and then we're gonna end up back where we started when we first met and then this, livin' 'ere, is really gonna be annoyin' and –"

"Rydal," I said, cutting her off. "Do you want me to kiss you or not?"

"Well yeah, but –"

"Well then, shut up so I can." I pressed my lips against hers again.

And this time she didn't protest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: So I'm glad you guys like this story and I want to thank you all for reading.**

* * *

I ran my fingers gently through Rydal's hair and she sighed softly, moving closer into my side.

I had woken up like this with her next to me. And, realizing that I was drunk, it was weird that I remembered everything from our conversation to the feel of her lips against mine.

It wouldn't work between us. I'd have to separate myself from her eventually, though I wasn't sure how I was going to do that yet. Because, though it was hard to admit it to myself, I really cared about her and I didn't want to let her go so soon. If we were stuck here forever, than it wouldn't matter. But neither of us wanted to be stuck here forever . . . and out there. . . .

_We'll have to save them_.

What if I did try to save Potter, Weasley, and Granger? Could they really end this war?

"Ry?" I said softly, giving her a slight shake. "Ry, wake up."

"Hmm?" she murmured against me.

"Do you really believe that . . . Potter can defeat Voldemort?"

"Hmm," Rydal said again, sitting up. "Yeah, I mean, 'Ermione said they could."

"Hermione? You spoke with Granger?"

"Yeah. I used to sneak down into the cellar when I didn't 'ave to work. She told me what they 'ad been doin' before they got locked up in there. They only 'ad to kill his snake now, for some reason, and then 'Arry could kill him. Sounded like a good plan to me."

"Do you think we – do you think we could break them out?"

At this, Rydal sat completely up, staring at me with wide eyes. "Are we gonna break them out?"

"Yeah, I mean . . . someone has to try, don't they?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I suppose so. . . ." She looked away from me, leaning her head into her hands. "Well, I think we could do that. It's not gonna be easy though. Someone could end up –"

The word was left unspoken between us.

_Dead_.

Someone could end up dead. After everything we went through, someone could still die.

Rydal lay back down and I pulled her into my arms again. "But, someone has to try, don't they?" she said.

"Yeah," I replied. "Someone has to try."

"Yeah. Are we that someone?"

"I think we can be."

Rydal wrapped her arms tighter around my waist, saying, "If I die –"

"Let's not think about that right—"

"No, Draco. I 'ave to think about it because I'm the only one walkin' in there without a very good chance. I'm a Muggle, remember?"

"I remember when you used to say that that was better than being lazy and using a wand."

"And it still is . . . in some cases. But not this. Not when someone can just point a wand at me and kill me. So, if I die, Draco, I just – I want you to know I care about you –"

"Rydal –"

"Come on, Draco! I'm not used to puttin' myself out there like this and you're not makin' it any easier."

"Sorry."

She was silent for a minute before speaking again. "I really care about you, Draco and I want you to know 'ow much all of this, you rescuin' me, means to me because you could have just walked away when Zabini told you he was gonna kill me, but you didn't. And so . . . I'm not sure what else I can say. . . ."

"Then don't say anything else." I lifted her face up to mines, cradling it as I kissed her. My fingers tangled gently into her hair, loving the feel of it under my fingers.

I think knowing that she cared about me made it easier to accept the fact that I cared about her. I couldn't just leave her, especially not now, when she so graciously volunteered to throw herself into the face of Death just so we could live happily. And she knew that there wasn't a very good chance of surviving.

Well, I just . . . I wouldn't let her die. I couldn't let her die.

We'd rescue Potter, kill that damn snake, and then Potter would kill Voldemort. And Rydal and I . . . I don't know if you could call what we would have after this stupid war a happily ever after, but it could be close.

Rydal sighed pleasantly against my lips and I smiled softly.

Yeah. It could be close.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not mine, though I've been a good girl and I've put it on my Christmas list, so hopefully.**

* * *

"So tell me, Draco, 'ow to ya get a whole bunch of Death Eaters out of the 'ouse all at once?"

"Er, I don't know. A mass Muggle killing-spree?"

Rydal frowned at me, rolling her eyes. So far, we'd set mission 'Free Potter and his Friends' into motion but . . . it wasn't going as well as we had planned.

For starters, we hadn't any plan.

"Besides somethin' that's gonna get innocent people killed, Draco," Rydal said angrily. She rubbed her hands over her eyes. "This is totally pointless. I know nothin' about wizards."

"Of course you do," I said. "You have to know. Your brother was a wizard."

"That doesn't mean I learned a lot. All I learned about witches and wizards in the Muggle world is wrong. Witches are supposed to be 'ideous, green with warts on their noses, but 'Ermione was actually really pretty. Wizards and witches are supposed to be evil, and yet I've met a few of you who are actually really nice. It's all really dumb stuff."

"Tell me about it. Mother once told me she'd found a Muggle book talking about how you used to burn those acussed of witchcraft and wizardry. As if that actually worked. A simple charm and the flames only feel like feathers."

But Rydal wasn't listening to me. She'd gotten this wild, excited look in her eyes, reaching across the small gap between us where we sat on the floor to kiss me, quickly. "Draco, your brilliant!"

"Of course I am. . . . Why?"

"We set a fire!"

I stared at her a moment, confused. "But, Ry, they'll simply use their wands to extinguish the flames."

"Of course, which means the fire will just have to be big enough that it makes them get out of the 'ouse and fierce enough that it'll take them a while to put it out! That way, they'll be distracted, we free Harry and his friends, they kill Voldemort, and we're 'ome free!"

I still continued to stare at her, not quite sure if I could do what she was asking. After all, no matter how much I had hated it, the place was still my home. Sure, I'd have enough money to my name to get another house, but . . . the Manor was my childhood home.

A place I dreaded.

A place where I was beat. . . .

A place where I watched people be tortured and killed just because they looked at someone wrong. . . .

"All right, let's burn it down."

* * *

**A/N: So I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've just been busy, back home for only a week now and . . . yeah, I know excuses, excuses. So anyway, this probably won't be a long chapter, just a set up to the next. It's coming close to an end so I hope you enjoyed. By the way, I'm going to start putting my A/N's at the end just because and also, I've decided to provide teasers for all my stories. **

"_No! She's still in there! I promised to keep her alive!"_

**So, pretty obvious teaser, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Thanks a bunch.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, though I wish I could own Draco Malfoy (I didn't get that Christmas wish).**

* * *

I quickly snuck around the corner, the Death Eaters that had been walking the hallway passing by me without noticing. Rydal was off in the garden, unseen only because the only person who went out there was my mother.

Down the stairs to the cellar and then through the portrait of the birdcage to the dungeons. I could make it. There was no one around. I could make it.

My footsteps echoed off the stonewall as I made my way down the stairs. I stopped halfway down, hearing the Death Eater on watch whistling. I pulled my wand from my pocket, wondering if I was willing to use it on this one guy even though there was a Track on it. If I used it now, before I got to Potter and his friends, I would be surrounded by Death Eaters before I could even get through the portrait.

I could use Potter's wand, which was stored away with Granger's and Weasley's in my pocket. . . .

'_You can't do anything without a wand.'_

A smirk came to my face as I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head, continuing the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Oy, what are you doing down here?" the Death Eater said. "No one's supposed to come down here without notifying the –"

I punched him to shut him up.

The man crumbled to the floor, his head hitting the stone with a nauseating thud. I cradled my hand to my chest for a moment, inspecting my now bloody knuckles. When I looked back to the man on the floor for a moment, a smirk came to my face again.

I made it. And it felt good.

Wiping my knuckles on my robe quickly, I tapped the lock of the bird's cage three times. The bird whistled a very pretty sound, the door of the cage swinging open to reveal the passageway to the dungeons.

* * *

**Rydal POV**

_Obviously these people don't know how to take care of anything, _Rydal thought to herself as she ripped up dry grass and weeds from the ground around the once pretty garden.

So far, she'd gathered a whole lot of dry wood before they'd gotten there; the weeds and dry grass was just extra to make the fire better. Hopefully, if she set it right, the fire would spread from back to front in a matter of minutes.

"I could really do with a tank of gasoline," Rydal murmured. She looked back up at the huge mansion, wondering if this was going to work at all. Hopefully Draco wasn't having as many doubts as she was.

Rydal finished throwing the grass and weeds around the porch, stepping over it so she could make a quick break into the house to find Draco after setting the fire. Pulling a match book from her pocket, she took a deep breath and struck the match, flinging it into the brush.

* * *

**Draco POV**

Granger was the first one to spot me when I stepped into the dungeons that served especially for the Golden Trio. She glared at me from the behind the bars as I approached, withdrawing their wands from my pocket.

"Save it for You-Know-Who, Granger," I said as I slid their wands through the bars.

They stared at them for a moment before looking back up at me. Then Weasley asked the winning question. "What are you doing, Malfoy?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Weasley? I'm saving your life."

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, just maybe it's because there's an evil wizard out reigning terror on everyone who crosses his path and for some reason two twenty-one-year-old wizards and a twenty-one-year-old witch are the only ones who can stop him."

The trio continued to stare at me as if I were speaking gibberish. I thought they were smarter than this.

Finally, Potter spoke up. "Why the sudden change of heart, Malfoy?"

I looked to him as his eyes pierced into mine. "I have my reasons, Potter."

He stared at me a moment longer before nodding his head and reaching for his wand. The others looked from him to me to each other before the followed suite, getting to their feet.

"Now, I'm going to unlock the door," I told them. "But be prepared. My wand has a Track on it, so be prepared to start fighting as soon as the door opens."

They nodded, holding up their wands and moving closer to the door.

"Rydal," Granger said, suddenly. "Where is she?"

"We haven't seen her in months," Weasley said. "I'm sure she's –"

He fell silent, his eyes dropping down to glare at the floor.

I sighed, shaking my hand. "She's fine."

Weasley's head snapped back up and Granger stared at me confused. "How do you know?" Potter asked.

"Because I'm the one who made sure she was okay. She's outside setting a distraction for us. Now are you going to let me get you out of here now or what?"

The trio nodded. I could have sworn I saw a small smile form on Granger's face.

I ignored it and said, "Right then, as soon as we finish off the guys who come down here, you need to hurry up and kill that damn snake so that Potter can finish off Voldemort. Ready?"

They nodded again and I held up my wand. "On the count of three. . . . One. . . . Two. . . . _Alohomora_!"

The door swung open, followed by the loud 'pops' of Apparation. I spun around and stunned the nearest Death Eater, continuing on to the next. Behind me, Potter, Granger, and Weasley had moved from out of their cell and were firing off spells in quick succession. From the corner of my eye, I saw Potter nod at Weasley and Granger. Weasley nodded back, clearing Death Eaters out of the way as he and Granger hurried out of the dungeons and into the cellar.

"Where are they heading?" I murmured to Potter as we continued to fight.

"To kill Nagini," he murmured back.

* * *

**Rydal POV**

Rydal pressed into in alcove as Death Eaters ran past, clearly realizing they couldn't stop the fire, which had become more deathly than Rydal had wished for. Even now, hidden in the small alcove at least thirty feet from where the fire was raging, Rydal could feel the heat as it took over the mansion.

As soon as the Death Eaters were gone again, she moved out of her hiding spot, heading in the direction of the cellar.

She reached it quickly enough, moving to open the door but it swung open on it own, revealing two very surprised people.

"Rydal!" Hermione said, flinging her arms around Rydal's shoulders. "Malfoy said you were okay, but I can't believe you are actually here! Are you okay? Did he treat you right? Why do you smell like smoke?"

"Hermione, there's no time," Ron said, grabbing her arm. He gave Rydal a quick smile. "Nice to see you're okay. See you when this is over."

And with that, the two ran off, wands in hand.

Rydal took a deep breath, running down the steps into the cellar. A man lay underneath the birdcage portrait, a bloody bruise on his cheek. Rydal smiled to herself. Draco was always out to prove himself.

Rydal tapped the picture three times, the bird whistled, and the door swung open just as a spell blasted through it. With a shriek she moved quickly to the side, just barely avoiding getting hit.

A head poked out the door and Rydal frowned as Harry grinned at her. "Sorry, Rye. Can't take any chances you know."

"Oh, just go save the world, 'Arry," Rydal said.

Harry grinned, rushing off up the stairs. Draco stepped out of the door, closing it behind him. He smiled at her and Rydal felt her heart do a small flip as she smiled back.

"Let's get you out of here," he said, taking her hand.

"What about 'Arry and them?" she asked as he led her up the stairs.

"They'll be fine. My main priority right now is to get you to safety."

They reached the top of the stairs, the fire closer than it had been when Rydal had gone down the stairs a moment earlier.

"Let's go," Draco said, pulling her along.

Smoke filled the air, making Rydal cough and sputter as the ran, her eyes watering fiercely.

"We're almost there, Ry," Draco said as she coughed again. "Just hang in there."

They spun around a corner and Rydal cried out as they bumped into someone, falling to the ground.

"You two alright?" Ron asked, helping Hermione to her feet.

"Fine," Rydal said, as Draco did the same for her. "What are you guys doin' 'ere?"

"We killed the snake," Hermione said. "Harry came in and told us to come find you and then he ran off. . . ."

The four fell silent, knowing that this was it, the battle. Of course, Rydal didn't know the full impact of it, but she had a very good idea of what the outcome could be if things didn't go as planned.

"The fire's getting worse," Draco said. "We need to get out of here."

Together they ran for the front door, Rydal looking for a moment at what she once considered her prison. She was free now and she had Draco. Everything was okay.

There was a ear-splitting crack above them and the four stopped to look up.

"The ceiling's collapsing!" Ron cried. "Go, go, go!"

The continued to run, Ron and Hermione bursting out into the fresh air first. Rydal clung to Draco's hand as best as she could, the door in sight.

Then, what could only be classified as a small explosion rocked the Manor. Rydal felt her hand slip from Draco's as she fell to the ground.

The ceiling collapsed.

* * *

**Draco POV**

I landed on the walkway leading to the manor, a pair of hands lifting me to my feet.

"Rydal!" I cried out, looking toward the doorway, which was now blocked out.

I started towards the house but the same hands that helped me up held me back.

"You can't go back in there, Malfoy!" Weasley said. "It's too dangerous!"

"I have to!" I shouted, glaring at him. "I have to help her!"

"Malfoy," Granger said, softly. I turned to her to see tears in her eyes. "Malfoy the fire's too wild. It's probably –"

"No! She's still in there! I promised to keep her alive!"

I broke away from Weasley, ignoring their shouts as I ran at the house. The doorway was blocked so I went for the next best thing, using my wand to blast through the window.

The heat was incredible, but I pushed through it, glass cutting my skin as I climbed through the window.

The ceiling hadn't collapsed completely but a good part of it had. Beams and rafters lay in my path as I moved through the living room, calling out Rydal's name and choking on smoke.

I climbed over another rafter, ash clinging to my skin and clothes. And then I saw her, her face abnormally pale for the color of her skin, her clothes burnt on the edges, and a rafter lying across her stomach.

I coughed, rushing towards her and dropping to my knees beside. Leaning forward, I pressed my ear to her chest, relived when I heard a heartbeat. It was faint, but at least it meant she was still alive.

Pulling my wand from my pocket, I got back to my feet, pointing it at the large rafter. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" I cried.

The rafter lifted slowly, but not enough. I struggled to keep it afloat, knowing that if it dropped, I'd be responsible for Rydal's death. But the rafter was so heavy . . . it was going to fall!

But suddenly, the rafter became surprisingly lighter. I looked to my side and saw Potter, his wand drawn and sweat streaming down his brow. He looked at me and nodded. I nodded back, giving my wand a mighty flick as Potter did the same. The rafter lifted and was flung to the side.

"Let's get out of here," Potter said as I moved to Rydal and swooping her up in my arms.

"What about You-Know-Who?" I asked.

Potter gave me a smirk, shrugging. I grinned, following him towards the window I had broken. Potter climbed through, reaching back to pull Rydal out. I climbed through, landing in a heap on the ground, watching as my childhood home collapsed in front of me.

* * *

**A/N: Somehow i always manage to forget this when i'm typing away on my computer. So, i hope everyone had a marvelous Boxing day. I know i did. Anyway, just wanted to go ahead and finally update something. Thanks to all for being so fabulously patient. I've decided not to include a teaser this time but i hope you'll anticipate the next chapter anyway. Almost over, just two more chapters. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Why does she have to wear that octopus thing over her face?"

"It's not an octopus, Malfoy. It's a respirator, to help her breathe. She took in a lot of smoke during the fire."

After Potter, Rydal, and I had leaped through the window of a collapsing house, the Aurors showed up, finally, gathering up the remaining Death Eaters, Apparating away. The fire raged on, though, with only a few attempts of calming it down, but it was no use. Potter, Granger, and Weasley made sure that I wasn't arrested also, so I got to watch my old house burn down with a sense of relief.

I reached forward, pushing a lock of hair away from Rydal's face. Granger sat on the other side of Rydal's bed, watching me. She had convinced me that Rydal needed to be here at this Muggle hospital, rather than at St. Mungo's. So, here we brought her, with Granger's help because I definitely wouldn't have known where to find this place.

The 'Doctors' took Rydal and hooked her up to these crazy looking machines and for at least two hours, we weren't allowed to see her. When they finally did let us in the room, it was to say that she'd be fine. I complained to Granger later about how her 'Doctors' had taken so long to deduce that simple fact.

"I never did get to say thank you," Granger said, suddenly, breaking the silence that had since fallen over the room. "You know, for saving our lives and everything."

"It was nothing," I said, not looking at her.

"Nothing? Malfoy, you went against everything you've ever been taught to save a Muggle, a Muggleborn, a Half-blood, and a 'blood-traitor' and saw to it that the 'Dark Lord' was destroyed. I don't think that qualifies as nothing."

A slight smirk came to my face. "I suppose it depends on how you look at it."

"Yes, I suppose. . . . Well, thank you anyway." I looked up at her to see that she was smiling.

"You're welcome," I said, smiling back.

Granger's smile widened before she looked down at Rydal. "So . . . what are you going to do about her?"

The smile fell from my face as I looked down at Rydal also. "The hospital's called her family. . . . They should be here soon. I – I have to lay low for a while. No doubt if any Death Eaters got away, they'll come after me."

I paused for a minute, my finger running slowly across Rydal's cheek. "She'll be a lot better off without me."

"What makes you say that?" Granger asked.

"I've brought her nothing but trouble," I said. "She's been in life-threatening situations at least five times since we've met."

"And each time, didn't you save her?"

"That's not the point, Granger."

She sighed, shaking her head. "Alright, Malfoy. . . . It's your decision. . . . I just – I think you two would both be happier together."

With that, Granger left the room, giving me a slight pat on the shoulder. When I heard the door close behind her, I leaned down and pressed a kiss to Rydal's cheek. "You'll be safe now. . . . You're going home."

Sighing, I turned to leave, sparing one last look at Rydal before Apparating directly from the room.

Yeah. . . . She'll be happier without me.

* * *

**A/N: Geez we had like a seven hour pour-out here, it really sucked because i wasn't able to get anything (electornic-wise) accomplished today. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Here's your teaser.**

_I stared at the man standing besides Rydal, my heart pounding painfully in my chest._

_"Draco, Brandon," Rydal said, happily. "Brandon, Draco."_

**Hmm, wonder what could be going on there. See you next chapter . . . bye-ya.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Six Months Later**

I stood outside of Rydal's house, having gotten the address from Hermione who still frequently visited Rydal. A bouquet of flowers was clenched in my right hand as I smoothed my hair down with my left.

I'm not actually sure why I was so incredibly nervous. It made me feel so horrible that, as my hand went to knock, I almost Apparated right there from the spot.

But I was stuck. I couldn't move, could barely breathe, let alone Apparate away.

The door swung open and Rydal stood there, looking more beautiful than I had ever seen her. Her hair was straight and smooth, falling in waves past her shoulders and her eyes sparkled with a new look, a happy one.

She stared at me happily, but surprised. "Draco . . . what on earth –?"

The flowers dropped from my hand as I grabbed her and kissed her.

So . . . I really hadn't planned for it to go this way, but now that it was, I wasn't mad about it. And she kissed back, so I thought that was a pretty good sign.

. . . . Merlin, I'm pathetic.

I stepped back quickly, bending down to pick up the flowers. "I . . . I'm sorry. I had a really good speech prepared for when I got here . . . but –"

I stood up straight, the smile from my face as a man walked up, draping his arm around Rydal's shoulders as he stared at me, confused. "Everythin' alright, Ry?" he asked.

I stared at the man standing beside Rydal, my heart pounding painfully in my chest.

"Draco, Brandon," Rydal said, happily. "Brandon, Draco."

"Nice to meet you," Brandon said, holding out his hand.

I was hesitant to shake it. I felt angry and stupid and. . . .

Heartbroken.

"I'm going to 'ead out, Ry," Brandon said, turning to her. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?"

"Right," Rydal said, still looking at me.

Brandon leaned down and placed a kiss to her forward before walking away. I forced my eyes to the ground as I heard his car start up and drive off. Rydal shuffled her feet, awkwardly and I could still feel her eyes on me. "If I had known you had company, I – I wouldn't have come by," I said.

"Yeah, well, it's alright," she said. "I'm glad you stopped by. You got to understand 'ow annoyin' family can be, especially after you've been involved in a life-threatenin' escapade."

My head snapped up, confused. "Family?"

There was a smile on her face as she rolled her eyes at me. "That Brandon. . . . My Muggle-born brother I told ya about."

Once again, I felt stupid. . . . A small, awkward smile came to my face as I rubbed my hand across the back of my head. "Right. . . . Your brother."

Rydal laughed, slightly, her smile widening. "Would ya like to come in for a drink? On the 'ouse?"

I grinned, holding out my hand. She took it, pulling me into the house.

So maybe Granger had been right.

Never thought I'd admit that.

But she was right.

I was happier now.

* * *

**A/N: So that was the last chapter. I really hope you guys liked this story. Keep an eye out for the new stories. Thanks a bunch.**


End file.
